


Alex Garcia: The Missing Twin

by drpepper_child123



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpepper_child123/pseuds/drpepper_child123
Summary: Alex Jane Garcia is on a quest to find her sister Emma. Emma is her twin who went missing 2 years ago. will she find her twin?
Kudos: 1





	1. Alexis Garcia

Alex POV

Ring!! Ring!! " Holy fuck its 8 in the morning. who the hell is calling me? ", I say as I reach for my phone. As I reach for it I fall out of my bed. Thud! I sigh and answer my phone," hello?" The voice on the other end is my sister, Penelope. "Alex, I need your help with a hacking job", she says. I sigh again. " Where do you want me to meet you?", I say knowing Its probably a set up to arrest me because I've hacked the system at least a dozen times. She takes a really deep breathe and says," I know you don't trust me, but I need you to meet me at work". " Penn it's 8 in the damn morning, but since I love you. I will be there.", I say getting up. I hear a high pitched yay as the conversation ended.

9:30am to 10:50am

I get ready so I can head to the FBI office in Quantico. That's where my damn sister works. I know I'm going to get arrested when I walk through those doors, but Penn means the world to me. so, if that's what she wants then I guess I'll turn myself in. " Fuck where are my pants. ", I say as I struggle to find the damn things. I hear a noise in my kitchen. I grab my gun. " I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it", I say as I turn the corner and point my gun at the intruders back. " oh shit, Alex don't shoot, its me Penn,", she holds her hands up. I lower my gun. " damnit Penn, don't you realize you could have been shot", I say. I put my gun on safety and put it back in my holster, on the table. I haven't seen my sister in years, but I hear her voice almost every day. " Penn, what are you doing here?", I say looking at her a bit annoyed. " Alex, there's something I need to tell you about our meeting in a few minutes.", she says looking like she's about to cry. " yeah, I kinda figured I'm going to get put in prison as soon as I step foot in that building", I say as she just looks at me with more tears in her eyes. I sighed," They're outside aren't they?" She just looked at me with tears as she shook her head yes. " I fucking knew it. You set me up. Godamnit Penn!! You led them straight to me, what the hell were you thinking?", I look at her extremely hurt. I'm a 20 year old college Graduate with an IQ of 180 or higher. How the fuck did I not see this coming? " Alex, I tried to save you, but you put yourself in this mess.", She says as I feel an agent arresting me. I can see her crying and realize I've lost the one person i had left in this world.

12:10pm to 3:00pm

Great! Just fucking great! I'm in an interrogation room. bored out of my mind, and I'm still fucking handcuffed. All I can do is stare at that damn video camera they have pointed at me. that red light is fucking with my head. taunting me. I just stare at it, and smile occasionally. I'm a fucking computer genius , and instead of hiring me I get arrested. What is this shit? Finally, Aaron Hotchner walks in. I finally get to use my brilliant mind to fuck with someone other than the usual idiots. I sit back and wait for him to say something. He sits a stack of files down and watches my reaction. I give off the most blank reaction I'm capable of. We sit there for about 10 minutes, just staring at each other. Then, he speaks," These are your files, and stuff we found on you hardrive, but your not worried about any of it." I shake my head no with a straight face. I was mimicking the look he was giving me. He continues," we found everything we needed to put you away for life, and you don't care." I shake my head again and continue to mimic his facial expressions. He started to sigh as though a sign of defeat. I look at him and speak," the reason I don't care what you have found is because I don't deny any of it." He just looks at me with a surprised look on his face. What the hell did he think I was going to say? that I was innocent? that I apologize? He looks at me," if your as good as they say you are, why not use your skills in a job." He just looks at me with curiosity all over his face. I look at him and say," I never thought about it. I figured if I needed a job it would just happen." He hands me a work application and wonders why I haven't touched anything on the desk. I hold my hands, and show him I still have handcuffs on. " I need my hands for this", I say as I start to feel better.

3:30pm to 12:00am

I'm uncuffed and now have a job. I get to work with my rat sister, but I'm okay with that. I walk out of the interrogation room with Agent Hotchner, and then have to get on a plane. I sit by myself. Penny's on the plane too, but she's too cool to sit with me. I just sit on my computer and listen to music. I like the back of the plane anyway. Its got less people. Plus, they're all doing their own thing anyway. Who am I to ruin everything. I'm lost in thought as I feel someone sit down next to me. I look over at them in a strange way. Almost pulling away from them. I just didn't understand why anyone would want to sit next to the new kid. The man stuck his hand out for me to shake it. I just looked at him and shyly shook his hand. " I assume you already know my name, considering you looked us all up. ", he said sarcastically. " yes I do, you are Agent Gideon." He looks at me and smiles," that's correct and you are?" " Alex Garcia at your service", I say with a half smile. He laughs and says," how old are you kid?" I smile," 20 about to turn 21". He looks surprised, but that look quickly fades. We sit and talk for hours. If I hadn't known any better I would have thought he was flirting with me. He laughs and says," So your good with computers, but how good are your fighting skills, or gun safety skills." I smile and say," you'll just have to find out, wont you?" He smiled," guess I will". After that we started talking about the case.

Notes for Case 1#

1\. 2 families went missing in 2 weeks, and then found dead in the same dumpsite. So, that's of 10 bodies are found in 2 shallow grave. The unsub left a video to make us watch. ( 34)James Garrett and ( 38) Rebecca Hoffer were the last to die. The unsub forced the fathers to watch him kill the rest of the family. Mr. Garrett watched as his son,( 14) Matthew Garrett was slowly beaten to death with a crow bar. His eldest Daughter, ( 16)Angel Garrett was stabbed 13 time in the torso as she bled out. His youngest Daughter, ( 4) Meghan Garrett was raped and then forced to drink bleach and acid, then was shot in the back of the head with a .42 caliber pistol. His wife, (35) Lilly Garrett was beaten and then raped with a red hot fire poker, then a gun shot wound to the face. As Mr. Garrett watched He didn't pay attention to the second unsubs that pulled the trigger and ended his life quickly. James Garrett was shot in the back of the head with a double barrel shotgun.

2\. (35)William Hoffer was the first to die. A gunshot wound to the back of the head killed him instantly. His wife, Rebecca Hoffer ( 38) was made to watch her husband and children die. The eldest son, Jack Hoffer ( 16) was forced to rape his youngest sister,(8) Sadie and then kill her. Jack was killed by 13 stab wounds, similar to Angel Garrett, was also made to bleed out. Sadie's twin brother, (8) Michael was next. He was raped and shot twice once in the torso and once in the head. Rebecca was made to watch all of it and as the last one alive. She had just watched 9 people die in front of her. 4 included her family members who she cared for deeply. she was begging for death as the final sound of a gun shot rang out through the forest. the bullet penetrating her skull, killing her instantly.

The unsubs were wearing black masks and dark hoodies. We couldn't get a facial recognition. which made it that much harder to find them. the video turned off and we all sat there in silence.

The Discussion Of Case #1

Gideon and I walked up front to sit with the rest of the team. Everything was quiet. Gideon handed me a file and said," kid I could see you thinking over there, while watching that video. what's your thoughts." I took the file and looked it over. I looked at him, the I looked at the team. There in front of me sat Reid, JJ , Hotch, Morgan, Penn, and Gideon. I took a deep breath and said" it seems to me like these families are connected somehow. If you noticed in the video when James Garrett was killed, Rebecca and William both tensed up. It was like they knew him. Also, the manner in which the unsubs carry themselves means that they are related somehow. " Gideon looked at me and said," stick to computers kid". I put my head down and nodded. I walked back to my original seat as everyone else discussed the case. I could hear them getting into deep discussion. I was crushed and humiliated in front of the entire team. I should have known they'd pull a joke on me like that. I wasn't about to let them see my weak side, so I put music on and listened to some sad songs. it wasn't making me feel any better, but it was better than hearing everybody else solve the case. Penn knew how non social I was. She knew how much it took out of me to get along with people that quick. They probably didn't even realize i left. I felt someone hug me. I looked over and it was penn. " what are you doing?", I say as i hug her back. " I'm sorry I turned you in, please forgive me, your the only family I've got left", she was crying with every word. I held her and rubbed her back," its okay Penn I forgive you, I'm not even mad anymore." I hadn't noticed, but I had started to cry. I've never cried, not even when my twin sister went missing 2 years ago. She pulled back and saw me crying. her eyes widened," yo..your.. your crying." I quickly wipe my eyes and try to play it off," what? No I'm not. "

MEMORIES!

everyone got off the plane and we got assigned our hotel rooms. I got stuck with Gideon. Great! Maybe he wants to lecture me some more. Tell me I'm no good at this job or I suck at life in general. I packed everything up and sat it in the hotel. I sat down on my bed. Gideon hadn't even came in yet. I was bored out of my mind. So, I played some music out loud. I wasn't about to let that Hotshot Jason Gideon think he's the reason I'm so upset. I've started thinking about Emily. the last time I saw her was 2 years ago. The date was April 9, 2015. We were joking around and running around the park in the dark. I never even saw it coming. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. Thud! I woke up 2 weeks later in the hospital. Penn was at my bedside. I freaked out. " where's Emily ", I shouted. she wouldn't tell me. I shut down and wouldn't speak after that. I only started talking again 3 months ago. Which is when I started hacking the system. I was looking for information on my sister. I couldn't help it. She was my twin sister, and nobody would give me any answers. Emily looks exactly like me, except for a scar on my shoulder. It was Christmas of 2009 and our father got me a pistol. Well, I was joking around and didn't put the damn safety on. Pow! next thing I know. Emily is freaking out and I'm bleeding on the ground. I was laughing my ass off. It hurt, but seeing my sister freak out the way she did was amusing. Of course, Penn dialed 911 and put pressure on the wound. " you idiot stop laughing you've been shot!", that was the last thing I heard before I passed out from blood loss. I woke up in the hospital. I looked around and I was getting blood pumped into my body. " damn that was fun !" , said it just to wake Penn up. I felt like being yelled at. " ALEX JANE GARCIA! IF YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN IM GOING TO PERSONALLY KILL YOU." I laugh and get hugged tightly by my Penn I can feel the wetness from her tears on my shirt. I sigh," I'm not dumb enough to shoot myself twice." She mumbles," thank god your smarter than that." I laugh," besides you'll shoot me before I do." I hug her back. She starts to laugh. I love to hear Penn laugh. She has an amazing laugh.


	2. Emily's Chapter

About my sister

I'm in my own little thoughts when Gideon scares the hell out of me. " Holy shit man you scared the hell out of me.", I said with a surprised look on my face. I was in the middle of a memory. A very strong memory. I was trying to put the pieces back together of where my sister could have gone. He looks at me and says" stop daydreaming and keep your head clear. you don't want be distracted on the field." I reply back," i was thinking about Emily" My sister was a natural born sweetheart. She would give you the clothes off her back if it meant making another person happy. on the original case the thought it was our uncle that kidnapped her. we were wrong. his alibi checked out. He was in a bar drunk as hell when it happened. I walk outside on the balcony. I couldn't get that memory out of my head. We were playing in the park and I lost her just like that. I start to tear up from the memory. I suddenly felt a pair of arms around me. The hand connected to the arm wiped a tear from my cheek. We stay like that for what seemed like 1 hour.

As we sat there we heard someone come in the hotel. I pulled my gun out and turned around. It was Penn, and she was standing there staring at us both. She looked shocked at the fact we were getting along. " sir, she's only 20. you do know that right",she said.Gideon and i both started laugh. Gideon kisses my head and whispers" well talk later". he then walks out leaving me confused. Penn walks out on the balcony and says," what was that all about". i looked at Penn with a confused look on my face. She continues," a-are you sleeping with Gideon?" i look at her confused. i want her to think im an innocent little girl, so i say the only innocent thing that comes to my mind," i sleep next to him on the other bed. I don't see how that effects anything." I lean over the balcony. She tenses up thinking she needed to give me the talk. "Umm... sweetie what I meant was: Are you and Agent Gideon having sex?" I start laughing and then it hit me. A Bullet struck my chest puncturing my right lung. i start coughing and fall off the balcony dropping onto a dumpster. the shooter shoots at Penn, but shes long gone by then. Meanwhile, im laying on top of a closed dumpster. Great! Just fucking Great! I grab my chest and put some pressure on it. My gun and badge are upstairs, so i don't have any protection or identification. Did I mention there is a bullet in my chest?! I'm trying to stay calm. I can't move. It hurts so bad. " HELP MAN DOWN MAN DOWN", I scream out. I feel someone pull me off the dumpster and put me in a car. The man is strong who ever he is. "Penn, where are you?" *coughs* " I'm right here sweetie", Penn say. i pass out from blood loss. 

2 days later 

" P-Penn", I say struggling to get up. " fuck this hurts. ", i say as i manage to sit up. My first thoughts is: where the fuck am I? How did i get here. the nurse comes at me with a needle. " bitch if you come near me with that i will fucking murder you", i say as the nurse tries to give me a sedative drug. I hop out of bed and run into the hallway. Security starts chasing me. Fuck this is bad. " you'll never take me alive motherfuckers." I run and slam into Gideon and my sister. penn says," why are you running around like a maniac." i look at her and say",Nurse is trying to give me a shot of something blue. Penn you know i hate needles." She grabs my arm and says, "you've just been shot! get back in bed and let the nurse give you some medicine".


	3. Back to the job

Title: Back on the Job 

Alex’s POV  
I’m sitting in the computer lab. The “Garcia Lair” as we call it. I’m jamming out to Taylor Swift’s Shake it off. Gideon walks in and taps me on the shoulder. I freeze up as I am in mid song and turn around. Gideon looks at me seriously,” we need to talk “. Well shit! What did I do this time. I swallow and look at him innocently. I stand up and we meet eyes. He continues as we keep looking at each other,” the team has another case and I was wondering if you feel up to joining us... since you are smarter than most of us.” I smile and look relieved and shake my head yes. 

Case#2   
23-year-old Jackson Ernellie and his twin brother Johnny Ernellie were found butchered in a lake. Johnny had multiple stab wounds to the chest and neck area. Jackson had 37 stab wounds to the chest and face. They were both found with duct tape on their mouths and duct tape bounding their hands. Johnny had water in his lungs which means he drowned while he was being stabbed. This is the second set of brothers that have the same wound patterns.  
21 year old Crystal Leann Johnson and her twin brother Jasper Rain Johnson both found on a hiking trail 21 yards from the first two victims. The killer or killers duct taped their mouths shut and like the first victims bound their hands with tape. Both sets of twins had the same wound patterns. 

We are on the plane and I’m sitting in the back again. Gideon comes and sits with me. You okay kid?”, he says as he puts his hand on my shoulder. I snap back into reality, “I’m sorry sir... w-what did you say?” he looks at me with a half-smile and says,” I asked if you were okay. “His hand still on your shoulder. He looks at me with that beautiful half smile of his. “yes sir... I’m fine sir”, I say as I nod my head yes. He gets closer to me and says,” Alex.. you took a bullet to the chest a few weeks ago are you sure you’re okay?” I look at him and say ,” I’m fine sir..” He still has that half smile looking at me like he actually sees me as something special. I look at him and say,” what is it sir?” He just gets up and shuts the curtains so no one can see us. He sits down next to me and swallows. He holds my hand. We sit in silence for a good 30 seconds before he speaks again. He Says,” Alex tell me about your sister..” I start speaking thinking he’s talking about Penn. I say,” Well, she’s happy most of the time…” He stops me,” no not Penelope... I’m talking about your twin Emily. “ I start speaking again” She was a happy person. She was the bravest of the both of us. “He half smiles again. I tear up,” its difficult to talk about her sir….” He hugs me as I sit there tearing up. My face in his chest.” Its okay Alex… I’m sorry I brought it up.” He keeps holding me. 

I get my own hotel room. I lay down on the bed, flat on my back, and sigh. I take my camo Converses off and try to relax. I just lay there, thinking where my sister is. Is she alive or did someone kill her? I hear a knock on my door. I jump up and pull out my gun. “who’s there?” I unlock the door and open it with one hand and am holding my gun in the other. It’s Gideon. I lower my gun,” hey”. He comes in and shuts the door. He looks like he has something to say but can’t say it. He says,” I need you to sit down. “I sit down and look at him as he sits down next to me. There was something behind him. It looked like a case file. I wait for his next words. He sits down next to me. He says,” I need to tell you something.” I nod my head in understanding. He continues,” I have some news on your sister’s case.” “w-what did you say?”, I slightly stutter out. He repeats himself,” I believe your sister is alive” I smile and tear up, “you found her didn’t you.” He sighs,” no... not yet but we will.”


	4. the final day

Gideon’s departure. 

It’s 8 in the morning when I walk into the BAU Headquarters. I walk to my station. Agent Morgan is sitting at his desk. Reid, JJ, Hotch, and my sister were all here. They were all sitting at their stations. My sister looks at me worriedly, “Alex, I need to tell you something. Reid found out something today and nobody wanted to tell you!” I look at her confused, she continues,” I think you need to talk to Reid”. I walk over to the boy genius and say,” you wanted to talk to me.” He looks at me and he just looks lost and sad,” Gideon Said to give this to you”. He hands me a letter written in red ink. It was in Jason’s handwriting. It said:  
Dear Alex,  
Knowing you has been the light of my life. I’ll never forget your precious smile and beautiful laugh. You an inspiration to us all. You taught me how to see the beautiful things in life. You are the daughter that I never had. I’m truly sorry that I have to leave you like this. I can’t do my job anymore. I hope that you keep going and catch the sick minds of this world. I love you kid; I hope you know that. I will keep in touch somehow. I promise.   
Yours Truly,  
Jason 

I sit the letter down and go to the Garcia Lair. I sit my head down on my section. Penn looks at me and rubs my shoulder. Just then JJ walks in, “briefing in 10 minutes guys” I nod and raise my head up. I get up and look at Penn and say,” Lets’ go catch some criminals.” She looks at me and says,” are you sure you’re ready”. While I’m standing there, I put my game face on and quickly respond,” I was born ready.” I walk out of and head to the briefing room. The entire team look at me Hotch is the first to speak, “Alex, are you going to be okay handling this case.” I look at him confused,” why wouldn’t I be?” JJ hands me the file. It’s my sister’s case file. Hotch continues,” we’ve taken on your sisters’ case.” I swallow and nod my head,” I’m ready for any case, Sir.” He nods and says” okay... but you are staying here. The unsub has one sister... he won’t get another.” I nod,” I understand sir.” I am still standing and everyone else is sitting except JJ, who is handing out case files. 

CASE FILE #2450A  
NAME: Emily Asher Garcia   
DATE MISSING: April 9th 2015   
AGE AT DISAPPEARANCE: 15   
AGE NOW: 20  
DOB: June 21st 1999  
APPEARANCE WHEN MISSING:   
Hair: blackish brown, long in a ponytail  
Race: Caucasian   
Clothes: pink Aeropostale hoodie, Ripped blue jean shorts, yellow tank top under hoodie. 

I look at the and start thinking to myself. What the hell did I miss. How the hell did I not see this unsub’s face. Then I start thinking about how it all happened but before I could look back into my past further, I realize that the team is staring at me. Hotch speaks,” Alex are you okay?” I snap out of my thoughts,” w-what sir?” He says seriously,” I said are you okay? We are talking about a sensitive matter?” I nod my head, “if anyone can find her sir… it would be this team.” He nods seriously. JJ briefs the team on the details and location Emily was last seen. 

I sit down in my awesome office chair in the Garcia lair. I’m at my desk and then Penn walks in. I’m in deep thought and don’t notice her at first. She taps me on the shoulder and says,” hey I know Hotch already asked but, are you sure you’re okay?” I respond as I turn around,” yeah, like I said... if anyone can find her this team can.” She sits down and says,” You lost Gideon too… how are you doing with that?” I look at her and sigh,” he was my best friend… he was the first person I could talk to or even cry in front of since Emily disappeared.” 

NEXT DAY  
I wake to the phone ringing. I answer the phone,” Garcia lair, how may I be of service.” Its Hotch,” Alex… are you alone or is Penelope with you?” I say,” Penn went to go get food…I think” He says,” I think its best if both of you are in the room for this… call me back when she gets there” I stupidly say,” you got it Hot Cheeto.” He sounds taken back,” what did you call me? “ I put my head down and say lowly,” that was an inside joke between Jason and I…. I’m sorry sir.” Hotch says,” don’t worry about it… it’ll be okay.” 

After waiting 10 minutes, Penn came back with a few sandwiches. I look at her and sigh. She asks,” what’s wrong Alex?” She continues when I don’t answer,” seriously what’s wrong?” I look at her sadly,” they found something and thought it would me better if both of us were here to hear it.” She looks like she’s about to cry. I call hotch back. “ hey Hotch we are both here.” Hotch says,” we found some remains in an abandoned house near where Emily went missing…. I’m sorry both of you… they are a match to your sisters.” I froze and my mouth fell open. A tear went down my cheek and I drop to my knees. My whole world felt like it was falling apart. Penn is just standing there. She doesn’t know whether to sit and cry or just stand there. 

I walk home and sit down on my bed. I cry into my pillow. I hear someone walk in and I draw my gun. I point it at them. Its Jason. I look at him as he sits on my bed and pulls me towards him. “ she’s dead Jason”, I say crying. He keeps hugging me,” shhh... it’s okay” I look up at him as my tears keep getting all over his blue shirt. we lay down on the bed and cuddle he’s facing me and I’m facing him. I fall asleep in his arms. He kisses the top of my head.


End file.
